The Fire Within
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: My first Flinn and it's going to be placed two years after the Adventure Time episode, Flame Of Thrones? Flame Throne? Somethin' Throne. Well, two years after that episode. Rated for Language, Violence, and all the good- I mean bad stuff. Or justin case... :3


**So, expecting Adventures of the Walking Dead? I'm not feelin' it. I HAVE A BAD WAY WITH THE WALKING DEAD. I dunno what's wrong with me. Well, here's a brand new series! Yaay. This is a change of pairings. This is a Flinn. :D So, enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

_Two years after Cinnamon Bun asked Flame Princess to be his girlfriend._

Finn's POV

I had lost her. I had really, really lost her. Today was the big after party after Flame Pri- Flame Queen got married to King Cinnamon Bun. Finn called him King Buns in his head as an amusing joke.

"King C, are you even wearing clothes?" I said trying to make conversation before I strangled him to death.

"Yeah, my icing is basically my clothes." **He** said.

"You look more, uhh, baked... I think." I said trying not to offend a king.

"I'll just say that my wife, baked me some more last night." King Cinnamon Bun (KC) chuckled before walking away with a drink in his hand.

I felt his stomach, but surprisingly more his heart sink realizing that they could have another prince or princess. I walked around sweating profusely before I saw Jake.

"Oh, god. D-dude. You got- oh god... You _have_ to help me." I said holding my stomach and wincing.

"Dude, what the BMO, what's wrong with you." Jake said worried and turning his head into a bowl of chicken soup for the time he was saying it.

"Can you stretch up and find the ba- Nevermind, I'll find it!" I said before dashing off and holding my mouth. I never did find it, instead regurgitated whatever I had eaten in the course of that day.

"Um." I said embarrassed feeling everyone's eyes on him at the party, even the music stopped.

"Hi there."

"Finn! What the hell?" Flame Queen raged surprising him with the swear.

"Oh, what the hell is going on? I was strolling along King Buns over there told me about your sex life and oh looky there. MY BREAKFAST." I said breaking many hero laws of: Get angry with royalty, insulting royalty, and ruining royalties property.

"You don't the right to take to me like that!" she said turning her white dress red and burning my bow tie.

"You're banished from the Fire Kingdom and you can never come back!" She said still in a rage.

"It's not gonna be my fault when you get raped by some monster that I'm not here to save your ass from!" I said pulling out my glowing enchanted grass sword, which I had improved over the years with the help of Rattleballs, and sliced my body into the door as I stormed out sheathing it. Jake followed.

"Finn." Jake pestered. I cut the air around Jake perfectly cutting off the hairs on his body and his tux was cut off, luckily not embarrassingly considering he walked around like that anyways.

"Okay, then. You just earned yourself a lonely walk home." Jake said before stretching into a jet plane and farted off.

"Goddamn it." I said before walking slower down the long path to the tree house.

* * *

_Author's POV_

* * *

Everyone at the party had left after awhile. Flame Queen went up to her husband after the last guest left.

"You told Finn we had- Of all people!" Flame Queen whispering the yelling so it didn't see as loud.

"I sure did." The King said.

"To make him jealous. And now I have to do something else involving him he said before walking out the doors. Flame Princess didn't even do anything she laid down on her oil bed and closed her eyes. Finn had slept against a tree because he didn't feel like facing Jake after what he did. When he awoke it was not to the sun, it was moon. A dark sky, and a pissed off King Cinnamon Bun.

"You shouldn't have talked to my wife like that, Finn the Hu-man" Cinnamon Bun said making fun of his title and choking him against a tree. Finn slipped out of his grasp and pulled out his grass sword and started backing up.

"As much as I'd love to kill you. I don't kill Candy people." Finn said in a crazed voice out of breath from being recently choked. To his excellent luck, Cinnamon Bun pulled a candy gun that QB had just finished making on him.

"Looks like it's time for humans to finally die. And then he fired it. Finn easily deflected it and it bounced off his sword and, back at Cinnamon Bun. He rolled out of the way and the bullet continued until it reached Flame Queen standing behind him. She had fallen from the impact and holding her side from the bullet.

"Oh glob." Cinnamon Bun said not using a swear because it was so foreign to him. Finn rushed over putting the sword back on his wrist. He slid and went to her side.

"Why did you do that!" Finn yelled at him before feeling a course of anger rush through him. He got and pulled his sword and started advancing towards Cinnamon Bun. He tripped on the gun that he had previously dropped, sliding it behind him where FQ was. He raised the sword and before it reached his glazed and iced head, he heard a shot and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He knew what had happened. But he couldn't believe that it **had** happened.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliffhanger! :D So, I hope you enjoyed this new series, because I know that I'm enjoying it. It's pretty kewl so far. Pretty kewl. So since I am not feeling the Adventures in the Walking Dead, I'll probably write that planned One-Shot and maybe more Stranded. No, Adventure Time, School Time baby. Sorry if I just sounded like a fruckin' rapist right there. _I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. _hehe. I need more pain meds. o.o Bye my readers! :D**


End file.
